Hot water tanks have not evolved much in many years. Whether they are gas, oil or electric, they are basically large reservoirs containing water and means for warming water. In the case of electric water tanks, a lower and an upper element alternate to keep the water evenly warm. An emergency vent on top handles high pressure while a drain at the bottom is used when emptying the tank.
Over the years, a variety of accessories have been developed to complement the features of a hot water tank such as timers to start and stop water heating as an energy saving feature and humidity alarms to detect water leaks and shut off water intake to the tank.
One problem remains with existing hot water tanks, containers and pipes is that they are subject to leaks, rusting/piercing/breaking.
Accordingly, there are many improvements to be brought to the hot water tanks, containers and pipes which already exist in order to palliate certain inefficiencies with these existing water tanks, containers and pipes and therefore, there is a need for improved hot water tank, containers and pipes.